User talk:Kepa5842
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kepa5842 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 12:19, July 19, 2012 hi can we be friends? Hai! Well, how nice! :D Well, OK KeKe. (can I call you that?) Well... reply! Ur1Ghoul (talk) 12:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :D Hey again! So, Keke... Wanna chat? Ur1Ghoul (talk) 17:21, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :D Sorry! Sorry! Had to do a chore. I'm here now. Ur1Ghoul (talk) 18:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) :D Hi! You seem like a really BIG monster high fan! Please check out my Blog(s)! I only have two people looking at it! Reply soon! IamFrankiestein (talk) 17:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxIamFrankiestein (talk) 17:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC) This is CREEPY. I have a friend who is a lot like u Hi there! How exactly do you upload photos? I've done one from a file and I dont know how, the others are from photo shop and the site says stuff about $1 not MINE or $2 and I am totally confused, I saw that you have uploaded a few images so I thought I'd ask. Reply on my Blog please! IamFrankiestein 08:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC)xxxFraniexxxIamFrankiestein 08:23, July 24, 2012 (UTC) hi there im catty12345 do you want to chat for a bit if you dont then thats fine :D hey soz if i freaked you out i actulley do live in england soz we still mates :) I don't know but my friend loves cats, wishes to be one and has, like five or six of them! Yeah, she totally adores them, and she pretends to be one sometimes. :) Although, I have to admit, that I do it too. I would like a cat but my mom says that they're filthy. They can't be nearly as messy as my brother! Thanks, I hope I can get a cat when I grow up-DuskTheKitty Webisodes category And now you can undo every webisode category edit you've made. That stuff already is categorized due to Volume category entries, with the webisode category saved for the rare cases a webisode does not fit a Volume and for all-covering webisode stuff. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:36, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :Meah, don't feel sorry. You did what you thought was good and I could've been more mindful of that. Rereading my words they sound way too harsh for the situation. So, any apologies given are on me. ;) I hope the "100 edits in one day" badge at least makes for something nice for you to walk away with. :And as for removing the basic image gallery on Cleo's page, I always urge people to not edit in Visual but pick Source, because only that mode gives you completely overview of what code you are adding to a page. What you didn't notice by working in Visual is that you placed the gallery code in the header code, thereby messing up the page's content list. Rather than 6.1 Basic, it read some 200 random characters. And because of this, the entire page also was blanked until the character template ended. You are allowed to temporarily undo my edit to see what it looked like. Now, I could've moved it out of the code, but the thing is that this mistake is so commonly made that it just tires me to do so. The quickest fix then is to delete. You could do it if you want, and if so, I ask you also put all other galleries in the correct space, though it's not as necessary. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:52, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ::You forgave me, so definitely no hard feelings. ;) Parrotbeak (talk) 22:29, July 25, 2012 (UTC) How new are you exactly? xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 08:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 08:09, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I have 4 monster high dolls I got my 4th today (Abbey) and my 5th i am going to pick up at the post office soon! well yesterday I picked up my Frankie stein rollermaze doll from the post office. I also have Jackson, Frankie skull shores, Draculaura skull shores, Abbey and the Frankie rollermaze. xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC)xxxfrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) I am 9 days older than you!!!!!! how cool is that! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:09, July 28, 2012 (UTC) providing you were born in the melenium (2000) xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 09:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I need you to check out my latest blog: Mixed couples... anyway I need people to tell me which couples they think should be together (that arn't already) an I am talking to myself on there :o (Which is slightly worrying) so hepl please!!!! thank you xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 12:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 12:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi there!! =) Sofy_Melody (****) Hey thanks for answering! (****) Still... DDG has been my fave line since ^-^ -XoXo (talk) 22:26, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :D Nah, DDG is my fave cuz of how retro the look is, but Spectra's artwork DOES make it waaaay better X3 TODAY'S THE DAY! *throws confetti* Oh, no prob on the msg thing, BTW :D Got it. -XoXo (talk) 12:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm no magic fairy, but... Your wish came true, dah-link! XD A Wave 2 of DDG is expected to release, and yes, Frankie will be in it. -XoXo (talk) 15:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for the good luck with the costume! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 18:56, August 26, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 18:56, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Please check out my blogs with few comments! xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 08:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 08:45, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi you were born a day before me lol! x leave a message on my blog and talk page ok? Rachael out lol I used candaces catch phrase! huh huh Hi you were born a day before me lol. leave a message on my blog and talk page please! Rachael out!MonsterHighRS (talk) 15:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Leave a message on my blog then talk page ok Hi, sorry to sound weird but do you live in the United Kingdom? xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 16:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 16:59, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for checking out my blogs! and you wanting to keep your personal info well....personal is something that I totally understand. :) Will you be my friend on the wiki? xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 08:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC)xxxfrankiexxxxxxFrankiexxx (talk) 08:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey ghoul! Whats up? We should chat some time! PEACE GRAAAAAAH Why am I always not online when peeps offer me chat requests??? :( Sorry. -XoXo (talk) 19:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Anon is blocked Thanks for the report. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'Cupcake says:']][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 06:00, September 1, 2012 (UTC) LOL! Sorry about that; my computer died right before I was gonna join ya! :( '' ''noticed you were both still on when I responded, but then... STUPID FIREFOX :P Anywho, LOL, yup. XD I told a few of my friends I ship it and they were all "HOW DARE YOU? ARE YOU INSANE? CLEO AND DEUCE FOREVER!" They spammed me w/ stuff about how perfect they were and eventually I was just all "djofjsfhsoi OK YOU WIN" XDDD So, yeah. Me and my friends; we're insane like dat. -XoXo (talk) 12:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello please answer me in the chat if your on!!! :-j Hello you on? I'm at chat!!! XD *think, think, think* Crap. I know this.... Alright, I'm pretty sure, all you have to do is find a photo on the wiki that you like, get the file name of it, type it in the template section where it says {image}, like... '' FreakyFabulousRobeccaSteam.jpg (You gotta add the .jpg)'' So, basically, you filename.jpg in the { }'s of the word image. ... Sorry if I confused you, LOL. XD 09:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey Are You On, Because I'm at Chat! OK Bye!! XD Kepa My Computer Was Acting Up, I'm On Chat KEPA? Ok sorry for leaving to many messages GAAAAAAAAH! My computer was a rhymes-with-stitch. I'm back now! :D -XoXo (talk) 20:46, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Heh Thanks for the link, but I've already seen it, I've recently gotten a tumblr myself, and it is sooo good for finding out info on MH. Thanks for the thought though, it's nice to know you remembered I was looking for it :D [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 21:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, hey, hey! I'm on live chat, wanna join me? :D -XoXo (talk) 19:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Kepa5842 I like your blogs! XD Will you check out a few of mine? :) Response Do you see where it says "image" in the template? To add a picture, you just need to enter it in a format like so (no spaces though) File: example.jpg , thought it can be extension. If you still need help. just take a look at how my page is edited in source, it might easier to understand than I can explain. As for the main page, I'm not bothered at all you asked, in fact I'm glad you did! I've been meaning to update it for a while, but I have been extra, extra busy and I've just been pushing it off (even though it doesn't even take that long, shame on me I know), so I've gotten around to minor edits on the news and such. A poll every week does sound nice, and I don't mind that, but to be honest I can't promise I can always update it on time. But I'll get right on that! Since you asked, what would you like to be the new poll? :) [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 01:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Love to! XD But I've got waaaaaay too many windows/tabs open already. Lots of multi-tasking, plus *sad face* My time is almost up. Sorry. -XoXo (talk) 19:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) (Totally; thanks for understanding) Of course! Thanks for telling me! [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:04, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks thank you, and i just love that pic of frankie ghouls rule!!! XDMH76 (talk) 15:58, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Kepa Hey, I heard that you now know that we are sisters living in the same house. And that is why you will never see all three of us in the chat. We only have two computers! :( I was so bored last night, you don't know how bad I wanted to get on chat!! XD And I have a question, how old are you? I just love these picz! Bye Have a creeptastic day!! XD hey kepa5842 it's me. hannha55 do you really believe me that we are sisters? we only have two computers. and i am still trying to get to get my mom to put internet in our room. so do you really believe me? well bye. see you later. Hi!!! XD Did u get my message?MH76 (talk) 22:17, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that Hey, I'm sorry. If you don't show your age on your page, I shouldn't ask. I totally understand, I wouldn't give out my age. Sorry if I made you unconfortable! XD Sorry MH76 (talk) 00:50, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Date of joining the wikia Hey! I just found out something!!! You joinded the wikia 1 month and 1 day after me!!! How curiuos right? NerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 14:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC)DraculalaNerdyAnimeRockr & LalaLoop (talk) 14:10, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Trust me most people go through it, mine were just annoyinger and full of lies, I said we had a school dance, we didn't, I said I was 15, I'm 14 (I was hitting on a user). But I like writing blog posts, if I can't help much on the wiki, I'll at least try make it fun for people that are. Some of mine are actually really sucessful, usually the one I think about a lot. I hope to see you on chat another day. Magic Crackles (talk) 08:02, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, your an awesome friend! XD MH76 (talk) 17:13, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Blogging Your Blog Posts aren't annoying. And yeah I lied about the dance, we have one a year and its never themed, most people think they are to cool for that. But I like making them, just the feeling of scrolling down and seeing XoXo's XD's, your questions and Parrotbeak's lengthy discussion with someone makes me happy, cause I know its made other happy. Magic Crackles (talk) 23:18, September 21, 2012 (UTC) You Are Known for XD Well we have themes for our parties, but no one really wears costumes, we just go in that colour, if the theme was Devils&Angels we might wear red or white, but not the whole horns and wings thing. I know right, its just so fulfilling making people smile, even if you re sucking up a bit. (I do that a lot don't I, hope its not too noticeable). Magic Crackles (talk) 04:19, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I (did not) just meet you! And this is crazy! But I'm -XoXo! Don't call me crazy! ..... Title explains it all; with a creative parody ^-^ Everlark Monster (talk) 20:29, September 24, 2012 (UTC) (So, yeah, I made a new account.) Hey I'm in chat Hey I'm In Chat Poll Oops! Totally slipped my mind! See, told you I would forget :P. Anyways, how about favorite couple? That seems like a pretty popular topic on the wiki, and even though I've done that before, I didn't save it, so it wouldn't hurt to do it again. [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 02:56, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm Late Sorry I'm Late, I was on camp I was at camp and I had to be away for a week, which is why this reply is so late. Probably should have warned you. I'm not really that much of a suck up, but I do tend to talk to everyone and try gain favour, thanks for not thinking I am. I like themes, but teenagers get iffy if we have to do something to different. Aldo whats "Spirit Week"? Never heard of it. Magic Crackles (talk) 11:57, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Done! I actually remembered this week, but thanks for the reminder! :3 [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!]] 22:02, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Knowing me, it would probably best to XD [[User:Vaporeon82996|'''Cupcake says:]][[User talk:Vaporeon82996 |''' Stay Fabulous!']] 22:29, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Aww Thanks Spirit Week sounds awesome, but we don't really have big games through out the season, in AFL all games are important, with the finals being more importanter, I would love too do it here. Make sure your class wins! I certainly did have fun at camp, now you have fun at Spirit Week. Magic Crackles (talk) 00:29, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Better Luck Next Time Bad luck on your Spirit Week, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. What were the themes? Lol, any excuse for a party. Magic Crackles (talk) 04:25, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I Reckon That'd Be Fun That actually sounds awesome. For someone who is confined to a school uniform, I think most people would enjoy it. You could just ask to vote for the themes, good teachers would listen to your opinions and inputs and maybe put them into practice. Magic Crackles (talk) 03:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC) GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MH76 (talk) 21:57, October 3, 2012 (UTC) I just watched Ghouls Rule!!!!!! Ghouls Rule MH76 (talk) 20:45, October 4, 2012 (UTC) My dad will search forever to find it I'm watching it right now! And guess what! You remember that goth girl, well, the cop is not her father! If you want me to tell you more, please send me a message! I don't want to ruin it for you! I don't know how he found it, but I know he did it online! I saw Escape From Skullshores, a week before it came out too! Same with Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love! I even have the monster high book, Ghoulfriends Forever! It is so cool! I'm on chapter 8! YAY XD I guess me and you are on at the same time! Lets chat in public chat!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Hannah55 is watching it again and again and again! XD But come on, lets chat! XD Oh Ok MH76 (talk) 21:04, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine! I'm just super excited! We can talk this way though! Sorry Hello Please tell abbey126, Happy Birhtday!? Hey I seen the Special! IT was AWESOME! Sorry I couldn't talk page you after I watched it because I had to get off :)MHRULES (talk) 18:19, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Holidays So yeah you will have probably noticed how I've been away lately, I owe you all an apology for the sudden disapperance. I was on holidays (the Southern Ocean was freezing, probably doesn't help we are so close to Antarctica) so yeah my sorry. And I'm kinda angry at myself for missing the Dance Class dolls and Ghouls Rule (entered a competition to win it by the way). Magic Crackles (talk) 10:49, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Guilty Yes I did, I'm really impatient but I actually bought the movie (my first Monster High thing), it came out here earlier and I picked up a heap of new ships, (spoiler alert) JacksonxClair, HoltxClair, LilithxCleo, you got any new ones. I loved the special, probs my favourite. Magic Crackles (talk) 05:09, October 9, 2012 (UTC) The Habbey it burns, but only for a little while. ^See what I did there I've decided to ship HoltxOpperreta again not HoltxClair, I try to only ship each character once, but damn is it hard! JacksonxClair is now canon, but seeming she is a special only character, (think Andy, Valentine and Chad) the ship will probably be short term, but I'm making the most of it. The Cleuce was cute, but seeing Spectra with that damn green ghosty think kicked my Invistra in the butt. Well it wnet through her but anyways :P Magic Crackles (talk) 12:15, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I Know That Feel Hell yeah Cupid needs to be in the webisodes mate, I mean she has a Basic! I also think that all the doll lines need some screen time, it was once a dream of mine to have a special for each doll line, I even wrote plots! InivisiBillyxVenus huh, any reasons? I ship VenusxRobecca, seeming Venus is natural (hypocrite, look at the amount of makeup she wears, :P), and Robecca is man-made. I used to ship Venus and Lagoona, but her and Gil were just so canonically cute, if a couple becomes canon I try not to ship them with someone else. Magic Crackles (talk) 23:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) So True I like Cupid, so sure she's not really a monster but her design is pretty awesome. For some reason I hope their ''Skelly and Jina's Basics, 'cause I only buy them. Which doll line would you like a plot for? .?. I like your reasonings, but I don't know enough about him to really ship him with anyone else than Spectra. Then who is your favourite canon couple? I just like her 'cause she's an Aussie, plus the fact that their really the only couple of the same species. Magic Crackles (talk) 00:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Really? I only really get Basics 'cause #Then I can have everyone #If I bought one of another doll line, I would run out of money trying to collect the others Did you go to Comic-Con? 'Cause that would be awesome. LOL, mine does that all the time, which usually explains the lazy grammar. Habbey and Giloona draw for me now, but I don't think we can quite call them a canon couple yet... can we? And whats an OTP, I've heard people say that HAbbey is theirs but I'm not so good in the terminology department. XD, GR was the greatest special yet, FNF has a lot to live up to. Magic Crackles (talk) Thanks :) I've actually found Tumblr a good source for finding MH information. Oh cool, do they have to be canon? Magic Crackles (talk) 22:49, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! =) Hi MH76 (talk) 01:42, October 27, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! MH76 (talk) 16:36, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Wanted to say hi. Don't worry It's fine. 'Professore Saberhagen 22:22, November 9, 2012 (UTC)'Professore Saberhagen'Professore Saberhagen 22:22, November 9, 2012 (UTC) ' Hey Kepa! :D Wanna chat? MHRULES (talk) 23:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Sorry Can't right now maybe a bit later because I still have classes to go to (im on a break) and Afterwards I'm going to the doctors. :) Hello I wish that you would message me, for once!! BOO HOO!!? ? XP? ? This SUCKS!! Hey it's my birthday and I am getting a laptop!!MH76 (talk) 14:38, November 27, 2012 (UTC) HI MH76 (talk) 13:54, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Just stoppin' by to say "WAASSSUUUPPPP". Your icon is so cute! Rochelle looks so gorgeous on your profile. En Fleurs (talk) 15:38, November 28, 2012 (UTC)En Fleurs -I'm not creative, so forget making a title subject! Why the heck do we even need this? xD- '' ''xD Your new pic made me laugh, lol. Just wanted to say that :P Because I'm awesome like dat. Death from Cuteness (talk) 17:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Bwahaha Yeah, but yours can have the awesome caption of "Rochelle is not amused." xD Death from Cuteness (talk) 20:22, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Random Cleuce Jk! Anyhow, I'm leaving my cleuce image here...xD Still, rofl! -CleoisamazingUser:Cleoisamazing (talk) 03:49, December 8, 2012 (UTC)